


感冒

by Niqkou



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS注意, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: #假的。#假的。#假的。#请勿上升真人×3#白菜清热解毒除烦解渴是真的。#我也想吃。
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 7





	感冒

**Author's Note:**

> #假的。  
#假的。  
#假的。  
#请勿上升真人×3  
#白菜清热解毒除烦解渴是真的。  
#我也想吃。

白宇新接了个医生的角色，也姓白。

朱一龙去探班，大老远看到白医生救死扶伤，大眼睛眨了眨，眨出一道灵光，想起了之前接受六公主采访时新学到的土味情话。

勤奋宝宝朱一龙见学到手的知识终于有用武之地了，等白宇下了班，飞速进入角色，一双水汪汪的大眼睛望着白宇：

“白医生，我今天感冒了，你知道为什么吗？”

白宇盯着他哥看了几秒，见对方气色上佳，根本没有感冒的样子，立刻心领神会，陪他哥激情飙戏：

“着凉了？来，张嘴，我看看，啊~~”

结果心领神会的方向歪了，朱一龙辛辛苦苦铺好的套路被白宇当违规建筑物给拆了，一点情面都不给。

……老白，我觉得多年的情爱终究是错付了。

白宇看着朱一龙眉梢眼角带着委屈，憋笑憋出腹肌，突然神色一变，吸了吸鼻子。

“糟了，我好像也感冒了。”

“啊？”

“谁叫我对你没有抵抗力啊！”

朱一龙愣了一下，看着坐在他身旁面部表情和微博表情[笑而不语]99%叠图的白宇，后槽牙无奈地磨了磨。

白宇把朱一龙的套路拆了，转头就拿着新鲜热乎刚拆的砖重新把路铺上了，并表演了他的独门绝学——百分百空手套朱一龙。

“咋的，真当白宇不看朱一龙采访啊？”套上龙的白宇笑呵呵地凑过来抱住了拢龙，还模仿拢龙的口吻学了句：“这是电影频道欸！”

“……”

被当面模仿多少有点害羞，尤其是模仿者还是你对象，朱一龙想到白宇抱着手机认真看自己采访视频的模样，耳朵瞬间红了，皮皮宇却直接抓着他的手，拉着他往床边走：

“哥哥，感冒了得赶紧吃药啊。”

“啊？我没……”朱一龙的反驳刚说出半句，突然信号接收成功，美滋滋把药吃了。

** **END** **

** **2019.11.19** **


End file.
